


FrecklesAndFeathers

by ErinRose1994



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinRose1994/pseuds/ErinRose1994
Summary: Based on photo on facebookhttps://m.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=1621697507890068&id=100001495033964&set=gm.855364207952374&source=57&ref=m_notif¬if_t=group_comment_reply





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Lucifer was destroyed, there had been radio silence from demons and angels alike. It was a nice break from reality, even if only for a short time.  
Sam took this opportunity to clean up the mess at the bunker that had been left by the british men of letters.  
Cas wanted to find his brothers and sisters, hoping (and even praying) that many of them survived the battle. Dean, of course, wouldn't let him go alone.

"I can do this by myself" Cas stated in his usual gruff tone, staring at nothing in particular as the trees flew past the windows of the car.  
"Yeah you always say that, and look what happens" Dean barked back, eyeing up the rugged angel out the corner of his eye. Cas had received one hell of a beating from his fallen brother, thus taking longer than usual to heal.  
"I'm fine" Cas still didn't look at Dean. Rolling his eyes, Dean focussed on the dark road. It was raining heavily, gone midnight, and they had already been driving for 10 hours. Without saying a word, Dean pulled into a motel, and climbed out the car.

Dean woke to see Cas's bed empty. Panicking, he scrambled up and chucked on his jeans. He flung open the front door, still buckling his belt and wearing nothing else.

"Morning" Cas frowned, face to face with the hunter. Dean looked down at the brown bag Cas was holding, still half asleep.  
"I got pie" Cas offered, pushing past Dean and into the room. He set the bag down on the table and gestured for Dean to sit.

"I thought you'd gone AWOL" Dean snarled, closing the door and folding his arms across his chest. Cas just looked at the floor, unsure of how to respond. Dean gave in and sat down, tearing open to bag.  
"Cherry?"  
"What else" Cas smirked, glad the hunter wasn't too angry.

The sun dazzled through the curtains, lighting up the grotty room. Dean had just finished shoving his clothes into his duffel bag, threw it over his shoulder, and headed for the door.  
"Lets hit the road"

"Hey Sammy, any news?" Dean asked, glancing down at his phone on the dashboard.  
"The British bastards left one hell of a shit storm" Sam joked, letting out a breath as he looked around the control room. The tables had been smashed, or pushed against doors, there were wires and electronics sprawled across the floor, and wardings of every form covering the walls.  
"Some of these sigils, I've never seen them in any of the books"  
"We both know how you love your research, I'm sure you'll figure it out"  
"Thanks" Sam frowned, kicking a book across the room.  
"Where are you now?"  
"We're just heading into salt lake city, hopefully the gate hasn't been moved again"  
"Alright, bye"  
Dean hung up the phone, eyeing up the road sign for Echo dam as they crossed the canyon.

"Theres a gas station and cafe that way" Cas suggested, looking right up the road.  
"Guess we're taking the scenic route"  
Dean turned and pulled in to fill the car, while Cas grabbed them both a coffee to-go.  
"Thanks" Dean offered, taking the coffee from Cas, their fingers brushing in the process.  
"Your hands are freezing" Cas noted. Dean shrugged it off, taking a swig of hot coffee.  
Although the sun was bright, the early morning breeze hadn't yet lifted.

Dean looked out over the barren hills and grey-blue sky, thinking how oddly peaceful it all looked. He couldn't help but wonder what they were going to do now that Lucifer was gone. There had always been something bigger and badder on the way, he had never stopped to wonder what would happen if it just... stopped.

"Its beautiful" Cas stated plainly, coming up to stand beside Dean, and taking a swig of coffee.  
Dean shrugged, unsure how to respond, before turning back to his car. As he climbed in, he looked to Castiel, who was still stood on the embankment, gazing out at the view. Dean rolled his eyes and got back out the car.  
"Are you coming?"  
"I'm not sure I want to go home" Cas said, almost a whisper. Dean slammed the car door closed, but Cas didn't even flinch.  
"THIS is your home" Dean scolded, almost defensively "you're not going anywhere. We're gonna find the angels, make sure they're all good, then go back to the bunker".  
Cas was silent, looking towards the reservoir.  
"You're family Cas, heaven or no heaven, your place is on Earth. With me, I mean, us... Me and Sam"  
Cas turned to smile at Dean, and headed down the embankment towards him.  
"Lets at least have a few more adventures" he offered, grabbing his trench coat from the car before walking down the dusty road. Dean smiled and followed Cas, walking no where in particular.

They must have walked at least an hour, following the edge of the reservoir, until they came to a bridge that crosses the grass valley canyon, adjoining the reservoir.  
The sun was high in the sky by now, and the skies has cleared to allow the full heat of the sun to shine down.

"Don't think I've ever been hiking" Dean noted, watching his step as his clambered over some small rocks.  
"None of us had any time" Cas replied, tying his coat around his waist and wiping his brow with the back of his hand.  
"Probably not the best outfit to be wearing" Dean laughed, throwing his leather jacket over his shoulder.  
"You know I don't really own-"  
"I know I know, I'm messing with ya"

They reached a fairly flat area, the dirt coast around the river of the canyon, and looked out at the bridge that separates the canyon and the reservoir.  
"Would have been faster to drive" Dean mumbled under his breath, pulling his sunglasses from his pocket.  
"That would defeat the point" Cas interjected, kicking a stone into the water.  
"Here" Dean responded, handing Cas a flat stone, before throwing his own towards the water. It skimmed, and bounced three times before sinking. Cas raised an eyebrow and copied, his own skimming the water several times.  
"Not bad for a rookie" Dean commented, hands on his waist as he eyed the ripples.

It was around 2pm, the sun at its hottest, and Dean and Cas were sat on a large boulder, throwing small stones as far as they could into the water.

"You know, now the war is over, you could go back to a normal life"  
Dean scoffed at Cas's suggestion, throwing a larger rock. He took his sunglasses off slowly, turning them over in his hands on his lap.  
"Whats normal anymore... I tried that, remember? Didn't turn out so good" Dean flinched as he remembered his bout with Vampirism. Cas looked hard at Dean, trying to understand what the hunter was feeling. Dean shuffled uncomfortably in his place.  
"But now Lucifer is gone... there's no more evil. You don't need to hunt and kill-"  
"Its all I know how to do, okay?!" Dean snapped, glaring at Cas with damp eyes "besides, no one can put up with my kinda crazy".  
"I can" Cas offered quietly after a short pause.  
Dean looked at Cas, who had slid his hand on top of Deans. His heart fluttered, a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time. But surely, Cas is his best friend, he's like a brother...  
Dean sighed deeply, and looked over the still water, the sun dazzling off it like a diamond. The trees were blowing gently in the breeze, and not a car or person in sight. He turned to Cas, who was looking at him puzzled, took a deep breath, and asked him the most important question he would ever utter.

Sam looked over at his phone vibrating along the table, before picking it up and frowning.  
"Dean never video calls" he muttered to no one in particular.

"Hey Sam!" Dean sounded almost excited about something.  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"Hi Sam! Future brother-in-law!" Cas interjected, pushing himself into the frame. Sam's jaw dropped, before he let out a shrill squeal of excitement. Dean bit his lower lip and scowled.  
"Why is he screaming?" Cas frowned. The camera turned more to face Dean, who lifted his sunglasses and looked at Cas off-screen, smiling.  
"Because I haven't told him yet"  
Sam was unable to but together a coherent sentence, instead just stumbled over his words. Dean turned to the camera and forced a smile, slightly embaressed.  
"Sammy, I asked Cas to marry me" he turned the camera slightly so Cas was just in shot.  
"And I said YES!" He shouted excitedly. Dean had the biggest smile plastered across his face, and Sam's reaction matched it.  
"Finally" he laughed "I'm happy for you. Now come home so we can drink!"  
"We have a few other family members to tell first" Cas said in the background.  
"We'll be home as soon as we find these Angels, promise"  
Dean hung up, and looked to Cas.  
"Come on, partner"


	2. Version 2- alternate universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate version of the same story. Non SPN universe.

Dean flicked the coffee machine off, taking his mug in his hands as he headed out on to the balcony. He and his boyfriend, Cas, had taken a short break to Mexico to celebrate their 5 year anniversary. 

"Morning sunshine"

Dean felt Cas's hands slip around his waist from behind. He turned to face his boyfriend, smiling.

"Mornin' Cas"

"Coffee smells good" Cas yawned, heading to the kitchen area of their small holiday apartment.

"Its better back home"

Cas took a sip and scrunched up his nose. "Well, it's no cinnamon mocha..."

Dean laughed, placing his mug down and scooping up some clothes.

"Come on, I've got a plan for today"

"I'm still tired from the El Castillo pyramid yesterday" Cas groaned, looking down into his gravelly coffee.

"Yeah but we're heading home, so I've got a few things to do on the journey back to the boarder"

Once the car was packed up, Dean returned the apartment key to the hotel desk. The manager eyed them suspiciously.

"Did you push the single beds apart again?" Cas asked as Dean climbed into the car.

"Yep... Fucking homophobes"

"Hey, its fine Dean, we're going home now. Don't let them ruin the holiday"

 

 

"The Teotihuacan Pyramids?" Cas read a sign as they parked the car.

"Surprise" Dean smiled.

"More pyramids?" Cas sighed playfully, pulling his water bottle from the car as he stepped out into the scorching sun. Dean slipped his sunglasses on and took Cas's hand, heading into the huge area of pyramids.

"This is amazing!" Dean gasped, standing in the centre of the pyramids and turning on the spot.

"It's beautiful" Cas agreed, before dragging dean to the largest pyramid.

They climbed half way up, before they had to stop to have a water break, and take the obligatory selfie.

"This is the best anniversary present" Cas smiled, admiring the view. Dean shuffled nervously.

"Come on" He quickly interjected, pulling Cas along behind him.

Once at the top, they sat and admired the view. Luckily it wasn't too windy, and the view was clear enough to see the people below.

"This is perfect" Dean sighed, and sat back against the rock. 

After a short while of getting their breaths back and drinking water, Dean scrambled to his feet and went down a couple steps. Cas sat up and watched his boyfriend, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Cas, I need to ask you something... important"

"Okay?"

Dean stumbled over his words and wiped his brow, kneeling down in front of Cas.

"The last 5 years have been the best, experience, I have ever had. Our adventures, our life.... there's only one thing that could make it better" Dean pulled out a shiny silver ring from his pocket, with a blue metallic stripe around the middle.

"Will you marry me?"

Castiel gasped so hard dean thought he would pass out, but instead he lunged at Dean and held him tightly.

"Woah careful, we're on a pyramid" Dean laughed.

"Of course I'll marry you" Cas grinned.

 

"Hey Sam!" Dean sounded almost excited about something. Sam eyed him suspiciously through the video call.  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"Hi Sam! Future brother-in-law!" Cas interjected, pushing himself into the frame. Sam's jaw dropped, before he let out a shrill squeal of excitement. Dean bit his lower lip and scowled.  
"Why is he screaming?" Cas frowned. The camera turned more to face Dean, who lifted his sunglasses and looked at Cas off-screen, smiling.  
"Because I haven't told him yet"  
Sam was unable to put together a coherent sentence, instead just stumbled over his words. Dean turned to the camera and forced a smile, slightly embaressed.  
"Sammy, I asked Cas to marry me" he turned the camera slightly so Cas was just in shot.  
"And I said YES!" He shouted excitedly. Dean had the biggest smile plastered across his face, and Sam's reaction matched it.  
"Finally" he laughed "I'm happy for you. Now come back home so we can drink!"


End file.
